A different time
by Asiankpopgirl
Summary: Tsuande Granddaughter parents died and now she has to go live with Tsuande. Her new life is about to begin. but what secrets does she hide? why are people after her? Can sasuke and the rest of team seven help her in time? What is this! Why is sasuke getting closed to the new girl? A girl that was from a different world a different time. ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"GRANDAUGHTER"

Angel was sitting in the car staring out of her window she sigh as the rain falling down hitting the windows like rocks. Her driver Jim glazed at her through the mirror he shook his head as he was about to speak but Angel cut him off beforehand.

"Jim..where where are we going?" Angel asked tiredly as she closed her eyes to rest for abit.

Jim looked at her with sorrow eyes

"We are going to your grandmom house in kohona since your parent's death … you have no idea where you're other relative all." Jim replied

Angel just remained quiet as she placed her earplugs in her eyes and turned on her music to _"Pain by three days grace." _ She closed her eyes to get some rest as she knew it was going to be a long trip.

(In Kohona)

"WHHHAT?! GRANNY HAS A GRANDDAUGHTER AND SHE COMING HERE?!" A loudmouth shouted he was than received by two bumps on the head by a pink hair girl.

"NARUTO HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL TO NOT CALL ME _**THAT**_?!"

Naruto mumble as he stayed quiet

"Lady Tsuande why is your granddaughter coming here though?" "Doesn't she have parents?" Sakura asked politely

"They both died recently and since I'm her only relative left she has to come live with me." Tsuande replied staring at them

"hn..why call us than?" Sasuke asked his hands in his pockets looking emotionless as ever

Tsuande eye twitched as both kakashi and shizune sigh

"BECAUSE I NEED YOU GUYS TO SHOW HER AROUND!"

"WHAT?! NO WHY! WHY DO WE HAVE TO THAT? SHE YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER!

"dope…I have to agree I better things to do than to show a weak person around."

"YOU GUYS ARE HOPELESS!"

"SEE EVEN TEME AGREES WITH ME!"

"So…your calling me weak now chicken hair ass?" A mysterious voice said

Both Naruto and Sasuke froze as they turned around to see a girl their age with black hair and brown eyes. Her face can match with sasuke it was cold. Her outfit was plain not like any girl would wear.

End of chapter one!


	2. Chapter 2 SHE MOVING IN WITH WHO?

_**Thinking Kyubbi**_

_Normal thoughts_

Chapter two

"SHE LIVING WITH WHO NOW?"

Jim chuckle nervously as he placed their bags on the floor while Angel closed her eyes taking one of her head phones out of her ears.

"um..ano…" Naruto began to said but gulp nervously as he starts to sweats though his pants

"_**Yo kit stop sweating and said something!" **_

"Are you…

Sakura got cut off when Angel replied to her rudely and harshly

"Yes I am the granddaughter of Tsuande…"

Sakura flinched at her cold tone she glared at the girl with passion

"Now you shouldn't judge people without getting to know them bastard did your parents ever taught you that?" Angel looked at Sasuke with emotionless as she clicked her tongue while flipping her long black hair back. Sasuke cringe and glared at the girl while she was just glaring back hard as ever. You could feel the tension in the room!

Jim placed a hand on Angel shoulder and sigh

"Now be nice Miss Tran…you know why you're here please tried and make friends?" Jim asked kindly as he pushed up his glasses into place. Angel snorted as she walked up to Tsuande placing down her passport and ID on the table while everyone else was staring at her.

"Well she can't stay with me because the hokage tower only have one room …..so she has to stay with one of you three.." Tsuande began to said as she looked at Sakura to Naruto to Sasuke who just glaring at Angel. Tsuande began to smirk staring at the two glaring contest she than clapped her hands together while Naruto looked at her like she was on crack.

"BAAA-CHAAN WHO IS SHE STAYING WITH?"

"BAAAAM!"

Naruto was sent flying out the window

"Now…My granddaughter will be staying at Sasuke house since the Uchiha compound is much bigger than Naruto or Sakura's House." Tsuande said as the tension in room began to rinse up as they heard what their hokage said both Angel, Sasuke, and Sakura whipped their head too look at Tsuande like she has gone nuts and screamed out

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

End of Chapter two!

**[okaaay chapter three will have the full concept of team seven with angel! Sorry if it is short I can take flames I need to improve my writing!]**


End file.
